


Backlash

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kylo doesn't like what Hux is thinking, Rage, Temper Tantrums, Thoughts of torture /graphic images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wrecks some shit while trying to get Hux's twisted fantasies out of his own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backlash

_That slimly two faced, weaselly little_ bastard!

Kylo wanted to smash the general’s face in- would have done it cheerfully to, after the images he’s seen in the man’s mind. Kylo had held it together long enough to escort Rey back to their living quarters, but only just barely. The look she had giving him when his rage was riding the air. Her fear had been easy to see, let alone feel with the force, but the want to somehow soothe him, had been something he was totally unprepared for. Kylo had jammed his helmet on, hoping the sight of it would stop that emotion, it had, but only for a brief moment while she battled her own fear from taking over.

Now that he was alone, Kylo needed to exorcise Hux’s images, Hux’s desires from his own mind. He headed for the training room with the blast droids, but paused when he remembered that the conference hall on the far end of the corridor he was in, just so happened to be the general’s personal favorite.

That would do.

It only took a moment for Kylo to target the head chair, Hux’s chair. He ignited his lightsaber and began hacking and slicing up the other chairs, working his way along the long metal table. With each swing, thrust and jab he was seeing what had been riding the surface of the general’s mind when he had interrupted Kylo’s first training session with Rey, and first time he’d gotten his lips on hers.

She was back in the interrogation chair, bloody, beaten and broken. Mind and body partially paralyzed by drugs and unable to do anything as the general started to use his own hands on her body. Oh how Kylo hated the man for just imagining touching her. She was his! HIS!

The fantasy in the Hux’s mind was twisting Kylo’s gut, driving him in his destruction, but his own treacherous imagination and self-doubt were now mixing with it. In his mind’s eye he saw Rey struggle at first, then soften under Hux’s harsh hands, heard her moan and whimper. He continued to slash at the table, using the force to send the chunks of metal flying out of his path. Kylo had felt Hux’s desires as if they were his own, how the general wanted to make the girl beg, submit to him, even come to crave this kind of touch. It mirrored Kylo’s own desires so closely it brought bile up in the back of his throat. With a feral scream Kylo turned the last chair, at the head of what was left of the table, into a smoldering pile of slag. Imagining Hux was still sitting in it while he slashed away.

Once there was nothing more than a smoking pile of glowing metal and charred leather, Kylo turned on his heel and left the room while alarms and fire signals blared. He needed a drink and a long shower. But he paused outside his door, nearly walking away again. He didn’t want to see Rey right now. Didn’t want to look at her while Hux’s fantasy was still fresh in his mind.

The main room was dark and quite, thankfully Rey was in her room. He quickly gathered up his bottle of Sullustan wine and headed for his room. Setting the bottle down on his night stand, Kylo removed his helmet. Chucking it onto his bed, he grabbed the bottle in his free hand. He tipped it back, taking a long pull from it, he willed it to blur his nerves and blunt the images that seemed to be burned into his mind. He took another drink and setting the half empty bottle down. Kylo sheds his clothes and moved to the ‘fresher, hoping that the hot water will take some of the sting out his muscles and maybe he can scrub Hux out of his mind too.

As the water pounded away on his skin, Kylo let his mind flow outward. He may not have wanted to lay eyes on Rey when he walked in, but now he wants to feel her presents, to know she’s just a few walls away from him. His mind seeks her out and there….there she is, still awake, pacing in her small room. Her thoughts keep drifting between her friends, FN-2187, and Kylo cringes when she thinks of Han Solo. Her feelings were of warmth and surprise that they had tried to rescue her. She had thought she was on her own again, but they had tried. This makes her feel happy and then his face drifts into her mind.

Rey shifts to thinking about him, thinking she’s not really alone now, not with _Kylo_.

He froze, as the hot water continued to pour over him. She thought his name. That was the first time he’d _heard_ his name from her, she may as well have shouted out to the nearest star system, for as loud as it resonated in him mind.

He turned off the spray without thinking and numbly dried himself. She was thinking about him still as he returned to his room to dress in something. He wasn’t paying any attention to what was in front of his face, he was concentrated on her thoughts and feelings now. She was brushing her hair, looking in the small mirror in her room. He could almost feel the pull of the brush through her chestnut hair. He ran his hand through his own hair to get the wet stuff out of his face. She was thinking, now, about the day’s events, the morning, him shirtless and smiling at her, their training, the feel of the Force as she moved, then the sparring match. He felt her heart rate pick up pace a little as she remembered their bodies moving and the thrill of it, the sound of the bokkens clacking.

He knew where these thoughts were leading. Part of his wanted to just go out there and give her another thing to ponder and lay awake thinking about, but letting her dwell on this one kiss was surely worth a little bit of a wait.

**Author's Note:**

> "That slimly two faced, weaselly little bastard!"
> 
> Yes, I went there. :D


End file.
